Stray Dream of You
by Rizuuuu
Summary: Takao has dreams of something green and orange. Midorima has his eyes on a certain loud and childish biology teacher. Takao is afraid of himself. Midorima is afraid of loving.


What do you see far ahead? In the distant space, all I could gather were sceneries. But these sceneries were different; they were part of a memory. And as I stroll forward, my mind would twist into a blurry state of mind. It calls me back to consciousness, which I fought against. I struggled and waited so that I could see –

Ah yes, there he was.

The light shone on him like he was the centre of the universe, like my dreams revolved around him.

But, my surroundings started to crumble.

'Oh', I thought. 'The dream is ending.'

And when everything started to collapse, I saw him turn towards me and…smiled.

I could read the movement of his lips, how the words that slipped out sounded as if it was his precious.

And when I woke, the only word that I could remember was:

"Ta…ka..o", I whispered, grabbing my bolster so I could squeeze my frustrations away.

"I'm getting creepier by the days, Shin-chan."

* * *

Kazunari Takao.

Age: Unknown.

Likes: Something green and orange.

Dislikes: Something green and orange.

* * *

"Kazunari-sensei, there's something urgent we need to talk about".

Takao stared at his female colleague sitting next to him in the teacher's lounge, glancing back and forth between her and her suspicious group of friends who were lingering nearby. He opted not to say anything but tilted his head, smiled and gave her a curt nod, indicating that he was listening.

The next few words that were spoken were oddly expected. And so as to answer her question, Takao nonchalantly replied: "I drink blood", and added a mysterious smile to coat it with suspense.

The women gasped and gave each other questioning glances before the leader finally settled with the next question.

"Which animal?"

Takao laughed at that question, he hadn't expected that one. Humans were easy to fool, he thought. Just when he started to think of an answer for the lady, the bell rang – it was his biology class next. Takao apologized to his colleague, as he had a class and got up from the sofa. When his hand touched the door handle, he thought he could add a twist to his joke. He turned around to face the group, placed a finger on his lips and winked - 'I'm not telling'.

* * *

Biology class was Takao's favourite. To make things better, it was Class 1-1, his favourite class and it had something green and orange.

Takao took a moment to observe the entire class from his teacher's table. The students were busy answering the questions he had set and thought to be a tad hard for students at this level. Amongst the dull surroundings in the classroom, his eyes rested on one student with green hair. Unknowingly, Takao smiled. But the smile didn't last for long, not when Midorima looked up from his paper and caught Takao smiling at him. Takao's heart stopped for a moment, his facial features slowly dissipating into realization. He wasn't supposed to feel this way for a student. He wanted to look away from Midorima's searching gaze but he couldn't. He continued looking at Midorima solemnly. Midorima merely frowned at him and went back to his paper. Takao didn't know how long he held his breath, or how long his heart had stopped beating. But he knew he had to put an end to this obsession he had with something green and orange. Even so, his eyes would always wander back to him. How his eyes _indulged_ in the way Midorima twisted his lips and the way his eyes intensified. Surely, those skilled hands he uses to play basketball had a lot of use –

Takao stopped before his imagination went overboard. Pitching a tent in his pants during class would be the worst scenario in his life, but that didn't include pinning Midorima down on his table, or tying Midorima against his chair.

Takao hummed, 'This teacher-student kink seems interesting _'_.

"Kazunari-sensei…"

Takao searched for the voice, crinkling his features when he realized it came from the boy next to Midorima.

"I'm comin!" Takao slapped himself mentally at the sexual innuendo.

* * *

Midorima has a certain distaste towards his cheerful teacher. He was always _loud_ and subtly childish. There was no formality in his teachings, it would go off-course whenever he came across an interesting segment, relating his past experiences with said segment. And the class would laugh, except Midorima. He wanted the lesson to adhere to the syllabus as closely as possible. The stories were distractions and weren't the least useful anytime.

However, there were also moments when Kazunari-sensei glanced in his direction. But those moments were short-lived. Their eyes would meet and the next second, Takao would already have set his eyes back to the rest of the class. This further annoyed Midorima, in an indescribable way.

It wasn't until he caught Takao staring at him when Midorima starting counting the seconds it would take Takao to look away. Takao didn't and it was at that moment Midorima realized:

'He has a captivating pair of eyes'.

Midorima's brows knit in a disapproving manner. He went back to his question sheet and his glare intensified at the last question he couldn't answer.

Throughout his deep thinking, he didn't realize that Takao was standing next to him.

"…Coeliac disease is a disease of the human digestive system. People with coeliac disease can still digest proteins into amino acids. But after digestion, they still will have low concentrations of amino acids in their blood."

Midorima side glanced to the right and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Takao, who was busy guiding his classmate. Takao, known to have a hawk's vision, noticed movement on his left. When he turned his view towards Midorima, the Midorima knew best to swiftly concentrate back on his paper. The least he would expect was Takao addressing him.

Takao, however, leaned forward to check Midorima's answers and responded with a slacked jaw.

"That's amazing, Shin-chan! You've answered all of them correctly!" Midorima responded to the compliment by averting his gaze away from his teacher. He could somehow, sense the tinge of heat crawling up his face.

'Don't call me with that hideous nickname.' Midorima had wanted to reply but Takao interrupted him instead.

"Explain why tests using monoclonal antibodies are specific using your knowledge of protein structure."

Without his permission, Takao grabbed Midorima's panda mechanical pencil, which happened to be the lucky item of the day, and scribbled a few words on his paper.

Midorima took a moment to realize that this had been the closest he was ever with to his annoying teacher. Unbeknownst, his eyes took in Takao's youthful features. His mischievous eyes, the mesmerizing colour of his sparkling pair of orbs. His seemingly inviting lips. _Oh_ , Midorima knew he had to avert his attention elsewhere.

He decided upon Takao's handwriting which, at best, deserved 'atrocious' for a compliment. Barely readable.

Takao set the pencil down, grinned with satisfaction and walked back to his table.

But the words Midorima could only grasp were 'amino acid', '3D structure' and 'antigen'.

He narrowed his eyes and silently sighed, the thought of googling the question felt wiser than to decipher a set of atrocious handwriting.

He set his gaze at Takao and deep inside, Midorima felt odd.

It wasn't him to get edgy all the time. Not especially because of one man.

* * *

A/N:

My first time writing a slash fic omg!

Credits to WalkingOnShadows for beta, couldn't have done it without you 3

Leave a review and see what I can improve for the next chapter!


End file.
